Cute and Gross
by DaisyErina
Summary: A one shot series for (mostly gay) ships dedicated to my boyfriend. Keith x Lance Roy x Ed Adrien x Marinette Yuuri x Yurio Beast Boy x Raven Ben x Harry Connor x Evan
1. Klance - Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters or fandoms in this or the upcoming chapters.

A/N: So this was inspired by the movie Horns and a comment my boyfriend made that made my brain connect the two.

Title: Confessions.

Fandom: Voltron.

Ship: Keith x Lance.

Summary: When Keith turns Galra, his ears supernaturally force anyone who looks at them to confess their deepest, darkest secret. Guess what happens when Lance sees them.

Words: 1,524.

The black-haired paladin stood before his vanity mirror, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he reached up to run his hand along the soft, furry, purple ear that was protruding from the side of his head. These new ears were bigger, sticking upright and pointed at the ends. The purple-grey fur matched the purple-grey hue the rest of his skin had adopted, spreading across his face, down his chest, and all over his limbs.

He had finally come to terms with his heritage, and the rest of the crew had promised not to treat him differently. The transition from human to Galra had been slow and gradual, giving everyone time to adjust to Keith's new appesrance, rather than shocking them all at once.

But today was the first day Keith's ears had turned Galra, completing the look. Though his teammates had promised not to judge, he couldn't deny that he was terrified to face their reactions to his final transformation.

With a huff, he tugged his jacket tighter around himself and shuffled out of his room.

On his way to the dining room, Keith ran smack dab into Pidge. The young brunette fell back on her rump with a groan of discomfort. Keith extended a gloved hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepted.

Her eyes had closed on impact, and the first thing she saw upon opening them was a pair of furry, purple-grey cat-like ears. She blinked behind her glasses, staring at the appendages for a second before her gaze fell upon Keith's face. The latter's black brows were furrowed in concern, half expecting the young paladin to scream and run the other way after seeing him.

Instead, a blush danced across Pidge's cheeks, and she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Hey, Keith, uh... Can I tell you something?"

Raising a brow in confusion, Keith nodded. "Sure."

The brunette took in a breath, blinking before looking the red paladin in the face. "I have a really huge crush on Hunk and I think I have pretty much since the day we met but I know he'd never look at that way and I don't want to make things weird so you can't tell anyone okay?"

Keith's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he attempted to form a reply. When no words came to mind, he simply nodded, assuring his youngest teammate that her secret was safe with him.

Pidge released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Keith!"

She then darted around him to continue down the hall to her destination.

Keith shook his head, wondering what had prompted such a random confession from the otherwise cool-and-collected paladin.

He was stopped once again on his journey when he was noticed by Shiro who was exiting the bathroom.

"Keith!" the oldest paladin greeted with a friendly smile. Just as the black-haired boy was about to return the greeting, he noticed Shiro's eyes glazing over the way Pidge's had when she caught side of his ears.

Shiro's gaze was drawn to the furry appendages attached to Keith's head.

"Did you know I have a tattoo?"

Keith blinked, doing a mental double-take. "You... what? What tattoo?"

Shiro reached down to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them before pushing them down below his hips.

"What are you doing??" Keith demanded, turning his head and raising his hand to block the view.

"Showing you my tattoo," the older replied simply. Keith reluctantly glanced down to Shiro's partly exposed ass, and a bright patch of pink that looked remarkably like-

"Shiro... Why is there a Pinkie Pie tattoo on your ass?"

The oldest paladin quickly fastened his pants, covering the mark. With a deadpan expression, he replied, "I was eighteen once. I was young."

The younger snorted. "Eighteen-year-old Shiro was a brony?"

"Shut up," Shiro ordered. "Tell no one."

He then maneuvered around Keith to head to his room. Keith stared after him, chewing his lower lip. Why were his friends suddenly admitting their deepest secrets? Was it a Galra power he hadn't known about? None of the Galras he'd ever fought had had such an ability.

He mused that he ought to test it out, and continued down the hall in search of Hunk.

As to be expected, he found the yellow paladin in the kitchen, mixing some blue goo in a bowl.

"Hey, Hunk," the Galra greeted, hopping up onto a stool that was stationed by the counter Hunk was working at.

"Hey, man," the latter returned. "How's it going?"

"Tell me something," Keith coaxed. "How do you really feel about Pidge?"

Hunk would have denied the blush creeping across his skin. "Oh, you know. She's okay. She's a cool teammate, I guess. Super smart." Hunk finally looked up, and his eyes were glued to Keith's ears. His expression shifted, and words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. "I think she's beautiful and talented and really smart and I wanna ask her out but I don't think she'd ever be interested and I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

He shook his head as though clearing his thoughts. "Why did I tell you that? You can't tell!"

Keith exhaled a chuckle. "Thank you, Hunk. That was just the test I needed." He slid off the stood and headed for the door. Before he left, turned to call over his shoulder. "By the way, ask her out. You won't ruin anything, I promise."

Now he had to find Lance.

The blue paladin was in the training gym, fighting one of the combat robots. Keith lingered in the doorway, watching his teammate practice fight moves as he chewed his lower lip. Was he really going to confront Lance? Did he really have the confidence to see how Lance truly felt about him?

His mind strayed from his goal as his gaze lingered on the brunet. Lance's white tank top clung to his chest with sweat, his toned abdomen evident beneath the thin fabric. The cloth was riding up on his hips, exposing his tanned skin. His blue sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing the waistband of blue-and-black plaid boxers hiding under the pants.

Keith bit his lower lip so hard he nearly drew blood as he watched Lance's body twist this way and that, bending backwards to avoid a blow from the training robot.

Lance landed a punch to the robot's jaw, sending it flying across the room. With a triumphant yell, he thrusted his fist into the air before turning towards the door.

"Hey, Mullet," he greeted. "Why are you staring at me?"

Keith shook his head, taking a breath. He stepped forward, placing his hands on the brunet's shoulders. He bit back a shudder at the bold muscles that flexed beneath his fingers, turning and walking forward until Lance's back hit the wall.

"What's gotten into you?" the blue paladin inquired before his eyes matched onto purple-grey Galra ears.

Keith stood on his toes to accommodate the height difference between them, gazing into Lance's ocean blue eyes that were now wide with an uncertain expression.

"W-what are you-"

"Lance," the red paladin cut him off. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" His voice was low and husky, a mix of emotions surging through his core as the image of a sweaty Lance stained his mind.

Lance's gaze fell from Keith's ears and he stared into the older boy's darkened eyes. Lust filled his own as his hands rose to rest on the purple-grey arms that held him.

"I'd kiss you back."

A shiver ran up Keith's spine. That was all the confirmation he needed. He leaned in, smashing his lips against Lance's. He could taste the sweat lingering on his tanned skin, and a growl emanated deep in his throat. Tan hands fell from Keith's arms, reaching out to grasp his hips. His fingers slipped beneath the red t-shirt that the older paladin wore, the skin-to-skin contact earning a groan from both of them.

Keith slid one hand up to Lance's short chocolate brown hair, tangling his fingers and tugging at the locks. The younger boy groaned, pulling his teammate closer by his hips. The red paladin rolled his hips against Lance's, drawing a low moan from the brunet's mouth.

Keith pulled back for a breath, opening his eyes to glance at the brunet. Lance was staring back at him, mouth open, chest heaving with every breath.

"You're mine," the older boy stated, dropping his hand to lace it with Lance's.

The brunet smirked, lacing their fingers. "Prove it."

Keith grinned, turning on his heel and leading Lance down the hall to his room.

He suddenly became very fond of his Galra ears.


	2. Tree Boys - Socks

Title: Socks

Fandom: Dear Evan Hansen.

Pairing: Connor Murphy x Evan Hansen.

Summary: Evan gets cold. Connor doesn't.

Words: 943.

Evan Hansen simply couldn't understand how his roommate (and boyfriend) Connor Murphy could pad around the house with bare feet. Evan himself always had to include socks in his ensemble, even in the summer, else his feet be comparable to the frozen toes of an animated Dalmatian puppy.

It was winter in their small town, and while that only meant a slightly thicker hoodie for the human furnace that was Connor, Evan required a bit more accommodation.

He shuffled into the living room, wool socks on his feet, Connor's sweatpants clinging loosely to his hips, and his torso wrapped in a thick, fuzzy sweater that Connor had gotten him for Christmas one year.

The taller boy glanced up from where he sat on the couch reading a book an a smirk twitched on his lips. "Cold, babe?"

Evan stuck out his tongue as he sauntered into the adjacent kitchen to fetch a couple of mugs from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge. "It's snowing, Connor. That means it's cold."

Connor rose from his spot and followed the slightly shorter boy, humming at the cool temperature of the linoleum under his feet. He knew immediately what Evan was up to and fetched the tub of hot cocoa powder from another cupboard while evan heated the milk in a pot on the stove.

As Evan stood before his project, Connor took the opportunity to stand behind him, long arms wrapping around a slender waist, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Evan exhaled a hum of content as he leaned back, nuzzling his nose into Connor's jaw.

The milk bubbled angrily in the pot, so Evan reluctantly left his boyfriend's embrace and wrapped his fingers around the handle, securing his hold before pouring the steaming liquid into each of the mugs. Connor popped open the tub of cocoa and spooned generous amounts into each mug, stirring the contents before putting the tub away.

Connor fetched marshmallows from the same cupboard while Evan grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge. They decorated each mug of cocoa and put their respective tools away before shuffling into the living room.

Connor turned on the TV and grabbed the Xbox controller as he sat down. Evan pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it across their laps before snuggling into Connor's side. The taller brunet manned the controller with his right hand so his left arm could wrap around Evan's shoulders. The smaller boy smiled in approval, sipping his cocoa while Connor's thumb scrolled through their "recently watched" list on Netflix.

They settled on Supernatural, which Evan had been hesitant to watch at first. Connor finally coaxed him into it, and after a few episodes, Evan ceased his complaints, even requesting it at times.

Setting the controller aside, Connor picked up his mug and bright it to his lips. He hummed softly as the warm liquid traveled down his throat, and he tugged Evan impossibly closer to his body.

With his cocoa completely consumed, Evan set his empty mug on the coffee table. He turned his body towards his boyfriend, lifting his legs to rest them across the other's lap. He tucked his hands under the blanket, pulling the fleece up to his shoulders, and rested his head on Connor's chest.

The taller brunet smiled at the position change. Finishing off his own beverage, he rested the mug beside Evan's. His arm around Evan tightened, and his other arm laid softly atop his boyfriend's legs, absent-mindedly rubbing soft circles into the limb through the soft fabric of his sweats.

As the day went on, a storm began to brew outside. The wind howled angrily, and snow could be seen piling up on the streets through the living room window. Evan shivered, tugging the blanket tighter around his body.

Their small, cheap apartment had spotty heating. It only really worked in the bedroom, but they made do with blankets and layers in other parts of the unit. Now, however, with the temperature dropping, all Evan wanted was to cuddle his boyfriend in the warmth of their bed, nestled under a mound of comforters, in the only heated room in the apartment.

As if reading his boyfriend's mind, Connor pressed a few buttons, turning off the Xbox and the TV simultaneously. He then hooked his right arm under Evan's legs and pulled him close, standing upright. Evan glanced up at the taller brunet, thick brows furrowed softly.

Connor simply smiled and carried him to the bedroom.

He laid Evan down on the bed before fetching the pile of covers that had been kicked to the floor. One by one, he made the bed over Evan's shivering frame, taking care to tuck him in snuggly as he finished. He connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker that sat on the bedside table, starting their playlist of favorite songs. He then slipped under the covers and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

Evan immediately snuggled into his warmth, tucking his head into Connor's neck. Connor hummed, his slender fingers carding through his boyfriend's short, toffee brown hair. Evan's arms secured around Connor, fisting in his shirt.

Connor pressed a tender kiss to the shorter boy's forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. By now, he was far beyond warm enough, with his body heat collaborating with the layers of blankets. But his focus was on Evan, and he wouldn't dare shift position or remove a layer of it meant his boyfriend stayed comfortable.


	3. Klance - RedBlue

Title: Red/Blue

Fandom: Voltron.

Pairing: Keith x Lance.

Summary: The paladins decide to have a Secret Santa party. Keith and Lance draw each other's names.

Words: 1,625.

A/N: I've seen this prompt list for a lot of Klance stories and I decided to divide the prompts between my ships.

It was December in space, and being in space didn't stop the paladins of Voltron from decorating the ship for Christmas. Twinkle lights and garland were strung along the walls and ceiling, and sprigs of mistletoe were hung in every doorway. They had found a planet comprised primarily of trees, and Shiro helped Lance bring a tree back to the ship.

Keith had been skeptical about celebrating Christmas in space, having had rough memories of the holiday as a child. But Lance's excitement was more than enough for him to suck up his uncertainties and get into the spirit for the duration of the month.

When the ship landed on a planet that greatly resembled an Earth shopping mall, Coran allowed the team to go shopping for gifts. Shiro suggested that Coran tag along so that the team could split into groups of two and stay safe while hunting for their perfect presents.

Pidge had suggested doing a Secret Santa so that they each only had to find one gift rather than several. They managed to split into couples without revealing who drew whose name, and, currency in hand, they headed out to the mall.

Shiro, having drawn Coran's name, wandered around alongside Keith, who had drawn Lance.

"What in the world am I supposed to get Coran?" Shiro inquired. "What do Alteans even like?"

Keith hummed absent-mindedly, his dark eyes scanning the windows of the shops they passed. Everything screamed, "Weird." "Nothing screamed, "Lance."

The oldest paladin glanced down at his comrade and a sly smirk twitched on his lips. "You want to get him something nice, don't you?"

"I... Uh, what?" Keith stuttered, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "Who?"

"Lance," Shiro chuckled. "You want to get him something special, not just a random trinket."

Keith exhaled a sigh. "Yeah, I do. But I have no idea where to start."

"Well, we have to get creative," the older mused. "This certainly isn't anything like the malls on Earth."

The younger nodded. "If I can't tell Lance how I feel, the least I can do is get him a gift he'll actually like."

"I think Christmas is the perfect time to tell him."

Keith's eyes widened like saucers as he started up at his mentor. "No. No, no, no. I can't do that."

"Why not? He'll be in a good mood until New Year's. There's no way he'll reject you," Shiro reasoned.

"Shiro..." Keith chewed his lower lip. "I can't."

The older paladin released a sigh, deciding not to press the issue. He nearly lost Keith in the crowd as the black-haired boy can't to a sudden halt, gazing into the display window of what appeared to be a clothing shop. Shiro spun on his heel and stood behind Keith, following his stare.

Draped over a mannequin was a fuzzy royal blue sweater. A cherry red strip wound around the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom hem, and it extended downwards so far that it was sure to be long enough for Lance's beanpole figure.

"It's perfect," Keith breathed before shuffling into the shop. Shiro chuckled softly, following suit. He watched as the young paladin hunted through the racks of clothes, finding the royal blue sweater in Lance's size and taking it up to the counter. Unsure of how to count alien currency, he dropped a pile of bills and coins into the cashier's hands. The cashier thanked him, accepting the amount, and stuffed the sweater into a bag. With the ghost of a smile on his lips, Keith scampered back out into the mall.

"How am I supposed to shop for Pidge? She's into all that science-y stuff like the rest of you. I'm not that good at it, man. I'm a chef. I know food, not space."

Hunk had been ranting since he drew Pidge's name for Secret Santa, and Lance had since tuned him out.

"So, what are you gonna get for Keith?"

Lance froze in his spot, his body going rigid and a blush blossoming on his tanned cheeks. "I..."

Hunk chuckled. "You have no idea."

Lance deflated. "Yeah, no. I have no idea."

The thicker paladin nodded sympathetically. "We'll find something."

The taller boy pouted. "I just want it to be good, you know? I want to get him something he'll like."

"Ooh, what about your affections?" Hunk teased. "You could get him a card that confesses your undying love."

"Shut up," Lance grumbled. "I'm not confessing anything. He doesn't like me like that."

"I think he does," the yellow paladin countered.

The blue paladin exhaled a sigh. "Keith doesn't have any feelings to begin with. Why would he have feelings for me?"

"You don't see the way he looks at you," Hunk shrugged.

Lance hummed in disagreement. His baby blues were suddenly drawn to a clothing store - or, more specifically, the mannequin in the display window.

It was dressed in a cherry red fuzzy sweater, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom hem lined with royal blue strips. Lance was sure it was something Keith would wear, and he liked to think that the blue was a subtle representation of himself.

He tugged Hunk behind him as he rushed into the store, rummaging through the piles of sweaters that sat neatly folded atop tables. He found the sweater from the window in Keith's size and took it to the register, giving the cashier way more coins than necessary. But he couldn't translate alien money, and he didn't care how much he spent as long as Keith liked his gift.

With a grin, he left the store.

By nightfall, the paladins turned to the ship with their gifts. Everyone cautiously ran to their respective rooms for wrapping, not wanting anyone else to see what they'd bought.

On Christmas morning, everyone gathered in what served as a living room. The tree, decked out with lights and popcorn and strange Altean trinkets, stood in the corner, and beneath it was a small pile of presents.

The paladins plus Coran and Allura (Coran had bought an extra gift for her, unable to leave her out of the celebration) sat in a circle on the floor. Pidge sat closest to the tree, passing out gifts so that everyone could open them together.

Lance tore into his wrapping paper, barely catching the tag that read, "To Sharp Shooter, from Hothead." He produced a box, and with an excited grin, he lifted the lid. His jaw dropped nearly to the floor as the twin to the present he'd bought Keith stared back at him from its place inside the box.

His slender fingers gripped the soft fabric as he lifted it to get a better look. He all but tore off the navy blue hoodie he'd been wearing and immediately slipped his new sweater on over his wife beater tank top. His eye caught Keith's for a second before the latter turned his attention back to his own gift.

It was poorly wrapped - the product rolled into a bundle and haphazardly cradled in paper, corners sticking out and strips of tape stuck on in random spots. Keith chuckled at the card - "To Mullet, from The Tailor."

Inside the mess of paper was a cherry red sweater - the twin to Lance's. A smirk tugged at Keith's lips as his fingers grasped the fuzzy fabric, his thumb running over the blue strip around the sleeve. Following Lance, he shrugged out of his black hoodie and tugged on his new sweater, knowing he'd be wearing it as often as he could get away with.

When all of the gifts were open, the paladins cleaned up the scraps of paper and tape from the floor. Hunk had made Christmas lunch, so the crew made their way to the dining room. Keith and Lance were the last out, and the taller boy gripped the other's sleeve in the doorway

Keith raised a brow. "What is it, Lance?" He hoped he didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

The brunet glanced up, and Keith followed his gaze. Lance had stopped them to stand under the mistletoe - had that been intentional?

A tan, shaking hand rested on Keith's cheek, and the shorter boy leaned into his touch.

"You know the tradition," Lance whispered, his eyes gazing into Keith's.

"Then do it," the black-haired paladin countered just as quietly.

With a surge of confidence, Lance leaned in, crashing his lips against Keith's. The latter's hands found the taller boy's hips, gripping them through the fabric of his sweater. The blue paladin tangled a hair in his comrade's raven locks, keeping him in place and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

They weren't aware of their audience until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Lance smirked proudly as Keith turned his head, hiding his blush in the taller boy's sweater.

Shiro chuckled softly at the two of them. "It's about time."

It was Lance's turn to blush as Shiro and the others applauded, congratulating the new couple. They turned to continue on the path to the dining room, Lance and Keith lingering in the back. Lance draped an arm around Keith's shoulders, to which Keith responded by securing his arm around Lance's waist.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and enjoying one another's company, and pretending to be disgusted by how cute Keith and Lance were together.


	4. MarieEdd - Sensitivity

Title: Sensitivity

Pairing: Double D x Marie Kanker

Fandom: Ed, Edd n' Eddy

Summary: When Marie has a fight with her sisters, a certain sockhead is there to comfort her.

Words: 1,045

A/N: I had never intended to write for this fandom but boyfriend and I were discussing our cosplay and the idea popped into my head and I mentally wrote the first paragraph.

Marie exhaled a sigh as she dropped her weight onto a log that sat on the ground on the far side of the park. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her thin arms tightly around them. Her pale face was hidden partly by her cobalt blue locks and partly by being buried in her army green cargo-clad knees. Her slender fingers tightly gripped the fabric of her pants as she recalled the happenings that led to her sitting outside, alone, shivering in the cold but too proud to go home and fetch a jacket.

Marie had had another fight with her sisters. As all three of them were short-tempered, this wasn't an unusual occurrence. But the subject of the fight was new, and Marie was more sensitive than she let people witness, so her sister's cruel words had injured her heart.

Lee, the oldest of the trio, was undeniably envious that the middle child was the only one who'd made any progress in their pursuits of dating one of the Eds. Marie had recently come clean to her sisters (and her boyfriend had come clean to the rest of the cul-de-sac) that she was officially dating Double D. No one supported them. Lee and May despised their sister for finally getting what she wanted when they didn't have a chance at getting their crushes' hearts. Ed, Eddy, and the rest of their friends mocked Double D for "settling" with a Kanker sister.

Lee had called Marie a traitor and then insisted that Double D had only given in to dating her out of fear and not because he had genuine feelings for her. Marie had screamed, called her older sister a long string of obscenities, and stormed out the door, wanting to get as far away from their trailer as humanly possible before her wall of toughness broke and she let the tears come crashing through.

Marie glanced up, lifting her head just enough to ensure that the park was truly and completely empty before tucking her face away in her knees. A sob fell from her lips, the first sound she'd made since slamming the door to her trailer. Once the first cry came, the rest poured out of her like a rainstorm, and she didn't even try to stop it. Her body shook with sobs, tears pouring from her eyes and staining her cargo pants. Goosebumps raised on her arms from the cold, but she was too distracted by the hot tears streaming down her face. In the back of her mind, she knew that Lee was jealous. She knew that her sisters were trying to make her feel bad for being happy. But a small part of her brain wondered if they had been right. Her insecurities, the ones that she suppressed in front of everyone, including her sisters, bubbled to the surface, making her question every conversation and every encounter she'd had with Double D.

Did he really like her? Was he just afraid? Was he faking it?

Soft footsteps sounded on the gravel, and Marie froze. Who was coming to the park in this chilly autumn weather? Whoever it was, she certainly wouldn't let them see her cry. She tensed up, prepared to tell the intruder to go back to the cul-de-sac and leave her the hell alone.

The intruder sat beside her, and she immediately recognized the warmth and scent of freshly laundered clothes.

Double D.

A hand rested on her back, rubbing soft, soothing circles into her skin through her thin black tank top. Upon feeling how cold she was, the arm connected to the hand wrapped around her, tugging her to a warm chest.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice inquired, and the familiarity of it nearly sent Marie into tears again. She turned, angling her body towards his, and buried her face in his pale neck. He wrapped both arms around her, a frown settling on his lips when he heard her sob. He took hold of her legs and draped them over his lap, gently rocking her back and forth until her crying subsided and her breathing evened out.

"Is it your sisters?" Double D questioned quietly. Marie sighed softly. He always knew what she was thinking.

She managed a small nod.

Double D exhaled a sigh. "Did they find out about me?"

Again, she nodded.

"I told my friends, too."

She glanced up at him. Surely he wouldn't bother telling his friends if he were ashamed of her?

He smiled softly, lifting a hand to caress her cheek and wipe away the tear tracks. "They weren't happy about it. Most of the cul-de-sac hates me now, but they'll get over it."

Marie's thoughts wandered back to what Lee had said, and her lower lip quivered with the threat of fresh tears.

"Shhh," Double D cooed, resting his head on hers. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "What did your sisters say?"

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself enough to speak. "Lee called me a traitor, and she said that you're only dating me because you're afraid of me."

Double D snorted a laugh. "Marie, I'm not afraid of you. You're very intimidating, but I've gotten to know the real you. I want to date you. I like you. Lee is just mad that Eddy runs at the sight of her."

Marie allowed herself a small giggle. "I knew she was just angry and trying to upset me but…"

"You were concerned she might be right," Double D finished for her. He knew about her insecurities and she had expressed being uncertain of his feelings for her when their relationship began. His hand grasped her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Marie Kanker. I don't care what anyone else says."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers, gently pouring all of his emotions into a kiss. Marie returned it, hesitantly at first. Once she felt how much he cared for her, she pressed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling herself on his lap. His arms wound around her waist, and there they stayed, sitting in the park, sharing kisses and cuddles until nightfall.


	5. Klance - A Peaceful Switch 1

Title: A Peaceful Switch

Fandom: Voltron

Pairing: Keith x Lance

Summary: The team visits a peaceful planet where fighting is strictly forbidden. When they witness Keith and Lance spitting hostile words at one another, they cast a spell that forces the boys to work together and get along.

Words: 6,089.

A/N: THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN GUYS.

Also I had to split it into two because it was too long.

Another day, another training drill, another planet to visit in hopes of strengthening the Voltron alliance. The paladins had grown accustomed to, and bored of, this routine. Visit a planet. Make nice with the locals. Encourage their belief in Voltron. Convince them to join the fight against Zarkon.

"Where are we headed this time?" Keith inquired, stifling a sigh as he sat in the cockpit of the red lion.

"A planet called Baara," Coran's chipper voice answered through the coms. "The Baarans are very peaceful creatures, so you shouldn't run into any trouble."

"Aren't most of the alien races we save peaceful creatures?" Pidge questioned. "Isn't that why we save them?"

"The Baarans have a strict policy against violence," Allura explained. "They practice powerful magic, and if so much as an argument breaks out on their planet, they cast spells to immediately rectify it."

"Could they just cast spells on the Galra, then?" Shiro wondered aloud.

"Well, not exactly," Allura countered, and the paladins could hear an uncomfortable shift in her voice. "They can't just magic the hatred away – that doesn't exist. They cast bonding spells upon the fighting parties that last until they can get along again. Plus, the parties in question have to be close enough for physical contact – Zarkon and his generals never get that close when they attack."

The paladins exhaled a collective sigh, and a light bulb sparked in Shiro's brain. "Keith, Lance, for the love of quiznacks, can you try and get along on this mission? I don't think any of us want to experience first-hand what kind of 'bonding spells' the Baarans like to use."

"Don't tell me, tell him," Lance countered. "I'm very likeable."

"Maybe when you're asleep and not talking," Keith scoffed.

Shiro groaned, leaning back in his seat. It was a nice hope while it lasted.

All five robotic lions landed as gently as they could atop the surface of the planet Baara. Five lion mouths opened to allow their paladins to exit, and Shiro shot the other four of them with a stern Dad Stare, to which they all shrank back into themselves.

"Baarans," Shiro greeted the small, brightly colored aliens. "We are the paladins of Voltron. We have come to request your allegiance with the Voltron alliance."

Keith hummed softly to himself as he watched his mentor converse with the Baarans. He'd always admired Shiro's peaceful nature. The raven-haired paladin remained lost in his thoughts until a cheer rang out through the Baarans and he shook himself awake.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"We demand a game," King Rulak decreed, holding up a spherical object that looked very much like a beach ball. "The rules are simple. Do not let the sorb touch the surface. Keep hitting it back and forth. Whichever team loses the sorb and lets it fall loses."

"The fate of the Voltron alliance rests in a game of Don't Let the Balloon Touch the Ground?" Pidge asked incredulously.

Lance grinned widely. "Let's do this. I own this game."

Keith rolled his eyes at the brunet's confidence but readied himself. He had no idea what balloons had to do with it, or why Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were so excited.

Lance caught his wary gaze and lifted a thin brow. "You didn't play many games as a child, did you?"

The red paladin shook his head. "Orphan, remember?"

A pang of sadness stabbed at the blue paladin's heart. Coming from such a large family, he couldn't imagine not having anyone to play with. He was brought back to reality when the sorb ricocheted off of his unruly brown locks and bounded towards Keith. The latter fumbled to catch it, swatting it towards the team of Baarans. They cheered before hitting it back, watching it slice through the air with more force than a beach ball should have. Pidge launched into the air to beat it back towards the aliens. They climbed atop one another for a height advantage, swatting it towards Keith. Just as the red paladin reached up to hit it, Lance jumped in front of him, desperate for glory. He crashed into Keith and sent them both tumbling to the ground. The sorb fell, bouncing once or twice against the surface before rolling away. Lance's ocean blue eyes watched it sit still on the ground, where it was not supposed to be, and he gasped, turning a death glare towards his teammate.

"Look what you did! You made us lose!"

Keith's thick brows furrowed in response. "Me? I had the hit before you tackled me!"

"I knew you were going to miss," Lance defended, rising to his feet. Keith followed suit, dusting himself off.

"You just didn't want the focus to be on someone else," the raven-haired boy accused. "You can't handle not being the center of attention."

King Rulak's eyes narrowed, and Shiro's widened.

"Lance, Keith, guys, come on…"

Rulak raised his hands, and everyone quieted. "The red and blue paladins of Voltron cannot be peaceful. I must bond them."

The black and brown-haired boys shook their heads and waved their hands.

"No, no, that's okay," Keith countered desperately.

"We're totally peaceful! Best friends, right, Keith?" Lance chuckled nervously, slinging an arm around Keith's shoulders.

Rulak shook his head as his second-in-command brought him something that looked like a purple sage stick. Rulak blew on it to ignite a flame before approaching the boys and waving it around, engulfing them in soft purple smoke. He chanted a few words that none of the paladins, save for Pidge, could ever dream of understanding, before the sage stick extinguished itself and Rulak stepped back.

"Tomorrow morning, you will begin to bond. Only when you have accepted and understood one another will the spell dissipate."

Keith and Lance shared a cautious glance. Everything seemed fine. Everything felt fine.

"What happens tomorrow morning?" Shiro inquired.

He could have sworn a smirk flashed on Rulak's face. "You shall see."

The next morning, Keith awoke surprisingly calm. He hadn't slept so soundly in years – he was normally tossing and turning, waking constantly throughout the night, lucky if his collective moments of sleep totaled a few hours. He inhaled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head- ow! Had that wall always been there?

He sat up in his bed, groggy with sleep, and looked around. Why did he feel so… tall? He glanced down at the cobalt blue comforter that covered his lap – what happened to his red one? Was he so tired last night that he slept in the wrong room?

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, dread flooded him. Instead of black sweatpants and socked feet, he was met with the sight of long, lean, tanned legs, barely covered by white boxers. He stood slowly, shakily, taking in the room around him. He was definitely taller. But how? And why was he tan?"

A glance at the bedside table showed him a couple of framed photos which were definitely not his. One was a group photo of the paladins. Another was a photo filled with tanned, happy faces who all bared a remarkable resemblance to Lance. His family, perhaps?

Why the hell was he in Lance's room?

Lance groaned as he awoke, deciding that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He usually conked out for the night, snoring and drooling, but last night, all he could do was toss and turn, unable to sleep comfortably. Did he had a nightmare that he couldn't remember?

He stretched and sat up, tilting his head to crack his neck. Huh, that was weird. His neck didn't make a single pop. He glanced down, raising a brow at the red blanket that covered him. Had he sent his own blue one to be washed and forgotten about it?

He moved to stand, and everything in his room seemed bigger than it was supposed to be. Or… was he shorter? How the quiznack? He stretched his arms out in front of him and nearly passed out at the pale skin he found in place of his own long, tanned limbs. His eyes darted around the room in search of a clue. His photos were missing from the nightstand. His clothes no longer littered the floor. Keith's jacket was hung up on the wall-

Why was Keith's jacket hanging on his wall??

With a great deal of hesitation, Lance shuffled towards the mirror that hung by his door. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, steadying himself before gazing into the mirror.

He'd expected his own face. Long chin, curved nose, sun-kissed skin. Chestnut brown locks unruly from sleep, ocean blue eyes tired but alert. Toned muscles visible due to the fact that he never slept with a shirt on.

Instead, he saw a straight nose and sharp jawline. Violet eyes and thick, raven locks. He was a few inches shorter than he was supposed to be, and while he was still shirtless, the toned chest before him was pale and smooth.

Keith. He was looking at Keith.

He lifted a hand, watching as Keith's opposing hand followed his movements exactly. He then held his hand to his face, watching it instead of his reflection. It was pale and calloused and real.

He was in Keith's body. And Keith was in Lance's.

"Shiro!"

The Dad paladin glanced up from the helmet he was polishing at the sound of Keith's voice. He'd never heard the antisocial teen sound so distressed.

"What's wrong, Keith?"

'Keith' stopped short in his tracks. Inside his mind, Lance was screaming. He sat down on the couch beside Shiro. "Uh… I need to tell you something."

Shiro set down his helmet. "What is it? Are you okay? You look mortified. Another nightmare?"

Nightmare? Lance thought to himself. Is that why Keith can't sleep? Poor guy… No! Focus!

"Uh, no…" he trailed off. Should he tell Shiro? Would that help? He exhaled a sigh. "Remember the Baarans and their 'bonding spells'?"

Shiro nodded slowly.

Lance cringed. "I think they made Keith and I switch bodies."

The black paladin blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then he doubled over, clutching his stomach as laughter absorbed every breath in his body. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he assessed the situation, eventually finding his breath and dulling his laughter to soft chuckled.

When he finally composed himself, Keith- or rather, Lance- had his arms crossed and a stern glare on his face.

"Are you done?"

Shiro exploded with laughter once more. "I-I'm sorry, Lance. You just… You sounded just like him! And your face!"

"Yeah, that's the problem," Lance scoffed. "I can't look like this! I don't wanna be Keith!"

"You think I want to be you?" a familiar voice called from the hallway.

Lance and Shiro looked up, and while Lance cringed, Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckling.

"How do we fix this?" Keith demanded, leaning against the wall. He desperately tried to ignore how toned Lance's arms were as he crossed them over his chest.

"You heard King Rulak," Shiro sobered. "When you learn how to get along, the spell will wear off."

The boys groaned in unison.

After returning to his proper room, Lance gathered up some clothes- because there was no way he was dressing like an emo kid- and headed to the shower room. He turned on the hot water, watching as steam crawled up the walls before he stripped down. He tried not to glance down as he stepped under the stream, letting the water cascade down his back. He hummed as it soothed his muscles, and he wondered why Keith was so tense all of the time. He hadn't realized it until the switch, but now he just felt anxious and exhausted. He glanced at the wall of shower products and hummed at the familiarity – at least he still had his routine. He poured a dollop of shampoo into his palm and scrubbed it into his hair before frowning. Keith had about ten times as much hair as Lance, and that would require a bit more product. Pouring another dollop, and another, and another, he finally procured the correct amount and lathered Keith's mullet as best he could. Once he rinsed it out, he plucked up his conditioner and poured a generous amount into his hand.

"This shit is thick," he grumbled to himself as he conditioned his hair. He took a moment to glance down at the limbs he was stuck with until he and Keith could get along, and he hummed in thought. His hands were calloused, probably from all of his fight training. His abs were toned as well. His skin was terrifyingly dry – Lance assumed it was the result of living in the desert, but it mortified him. How could he take so little care of his skin?

No longer concerned about sharing shower products, Lance picked up his exfoliating body wash and scrubbed his entire figure. He had to help Keith and his dry skin. As his hands traveled down solely for the purpose of cleaning, he caught sight of Keith's lower body.

"Well, shit…" he hissed. "That's why he's better than me."

Once out of the shower, he began his usual facial routine. Cleanser, scrub, moisturizer. He spent nearly an hour in the bathroom, but he was certain that Keith would thank him later, once they switched back and the red paladin felt how soft his skin was.

Keith nearly hit his head on his doorway as he shuffled into his room. He was in desperate need of a shower, though the thought turned his cheeks the color of his lion. He had dreamed of seeing Lance naked for a long time, but this was definitely not how.

He gathered some clothes and headed to his shower, turning on the water and stripping down. He had to duck as he stepped in so that his head wouldn't hit the curtain rod. A hum sounded in his throat as the warm water washed over him. As he picked up his shampoo, he realized that his head felt light – Lance had such short hair, it must make showering a walk in the park. He wouldn't need more than a fraction of the shampoo and conditioner that he usually used.

As he washed himself, he took in Lance's figure. His arms and legs were long and lean – Keith already knew that. But he was surprise by how much muscle they contained. Lance always had a noodly appearance, and Keith hadn't expected him to have so much depth. He mused that the Cuban must have been on more than one sports team in school before joining the Garrison. You didn't get a body like Lance's sitting at home and playing video games.

He lathered himself in body wash and continued downward, his blush darkening impossibly as he took in what his rival had to offer between his legs.

"At least now I know," Keith murmured to himself, washing off the soap and turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around himself and dried off before dressing in sweats and a tank top and heading back to his room.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk smiled as Keith shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hunk," Keith greeted slowly.

"So," Hunk continued, stuffing his mouth full of food goo. "Have you told Keith how you feel about him, yet?"

"I… what?"

"Well, the Baarans cast a bonding spell, and there's no closer bonding than a love confession." Hunk waggled his eyebrows at his friend. "You're really not taking advantage of this opportunity? Now's the perfect time to tell him!"

"Oh, right," Keith nodded, a blush dancing across his tan cheeks as his heart pounded in his chest. "I, uh… I'll do that."

Hunk grinned. "That's my man!"


	6. Klance - A Peaceful Switch 2

Lance was seated on the couch in the lounge room, talking idly with Pidge. Hunk and Keith emerged from the kitchen, laughing and discussing the potential of food goo. Lance glanced up to view his own body sauntering into the room, torso muscled visible through the wife beater tank, sweat pants hanging lowly on his hips. He felt a wave of discomfort inside his own boxers, and he glanced down to see a tent forming. His brow furrowed and a blush stained his pale cheeks as he looked back up at Keith. He crossed his legs to hide his embarrassment and wondered how often Keith felt that way when Lance entered the room. Was he always this… attracted to him? Or was it a weird side effect of the spell?

"Hey, Pidge," Hunk called when he saw Keith and Lance staring at one another. "Come help me with this cube that the Baarans gave us."

Shrugging, Pidge rose from her seat and followed the yellow paladin out of the room, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

Keith sat awkwardly beside Lance. "This sucks."

Lance nodded eagerly. "Totally sucks. Why did the bonding spell have to switch our bodies?"

Keith leaned back, his tank top riding up ever-so-slightly. "How the hell do we switch them back?"

"Shiro said we have to get along, bond," Lance sighed. "I guess it's like that old saying about not understanding someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes."

"I had to take a shower like this," Keith grimaced. "I think that trumps walking in your shoes."

Lance nodded in agreement. "Well, we could talk. Learn more about each other. I mean, I never knew you had so many scars."

"I never knew you were so fit," Keith murmured softly. "Yeah, I guess we could talk."

"Come on," Lance said, standing. Keith followed suit, shuffling after him down the hall.

They returned to Lance's room, and Lance sat on his bed, patting the space beside him for Keith to do the same.

"It's weird, looking at my own face when I talk," Lance frowned.

"Tell me about it," Keith groaned. "How do you deal with being this tall? I have to duck through every single doorway."

The blue paladin barked out a laugh. "I'm used to it. How do you keep up with this, though?" he asked, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "It's so heavy!"

"I'm used to it," Keith countered with a chuckle. "It's always been thick."

"Why is your skin so dry?" Lance demanded, extending pale arms out before him. "No offense, dude, but I've met armadillos with softer skin than you."

Keith raised a brow in amusement. "Meet a lot of armadillos, do you?"

Lance faltered for a moment. "I- ugh! That's not what I meant. I just mean… You're the one with the dry skin!"

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't pay much attention to how my skin feels. Usually more focused on fight training."

Lance shuddered at the thought. "I put immense care into my skin. Run your hand across your face- I mean, you know, my face."

The red paladin narrowed his eyes curiously before doing as he was told. He lifted a tan hand and ran it down his cheek, eyes widening at the silky texture he met there.

Lance's lips stretched into a proud grin. "See?"

"Fine, you have nice skin," Keith shrugged. "I don't see why that's important."

The blue paladin sputtered. He opened his mouth to retort, but finding no reply, he closed it, eyes widened as he gazed at, well, himself. "Okay, that's it," he stated. He rose from his bed and grasped Keith's wrist, dragging him out of the room.

"What's it?" Keith questioned cautiously. "Where are we going?"

They arrived at Lance's bathroom, and Keith nearly choked at the sight of just how many beauty products the Cuban boy owned.

"What the hell is all this for?" he inquired.

Lance turned to him with a smirk. He gestured to a cluster of about seven different bottles and tubes. "Those are all for my face." Another three bottles sat nearby. "Those are lotions." He then turned and gestured to the vast collection inside the shower. "Those are all hair and body products."

Keith simply stared at him. "Why do you need so much stuff? I thought only girls put this much time into their looks."

Lance feigned a wounded expression, which was most comical to see expressed on Keith's features. "I'm going to show you how to take care of your skin, buddy. Come on, we'll start with a cleanser."

He plucked up a bottle of transparent pink liquid and a cloth. He poured a small amount of liquid onto the cloth before handing it to Keith. The latter simply stared at it before looking back at Lance.

Lance sighed, pouring cleanser onto a second cloth. He then turned towards the mirror, gesturing for Keith to do the same, and dragged the cloth across his face, allowing the cleanser to collect any dirt he may have accumulated during the day.

Keith felt awfully feminine as he copied the other boy's actions, but seeing Lance's face peering back at him made him feel like he was in a masquerade, and no one knew who he really was, so he didn't feel quite as embarrassed.

"Now, the scrub," Lance stated. He selected a tube full of mint green goo and squeezed a fair amount onto his hand, and the same onto Keith's. He then held his hands under the water and rubbed them together to form a lather. He lifted his hands to his face and smeared the suds across his skin, closing his eyes as to not rub soap into them. Keith followed suit, stifling the voice in his head that told him to cease whatever the hell he was doing. Besides, the minty scrubby stuff smelled really good, and Keith noticed, with a blush on his cheeks, that this must be why Lance always smelled nice. Yes, he absolutely noticed that Lance smelled nice.

"And now," Lance stated as he splashed water on his face to rinse away the suds. He grasped a towel to dry off with before picking up the tube of pale pink lotion. "Moisturizer."

Keith cringed. He'd heard that word before, but it had always sounded so feminine. "Do I have to?"

Lance deadpanned. "Unless you want your skin to be rougher than a cat's tongue, yes, you do."

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't have much of an argument. He'd already admitted that he didn't take care of his skin – it probably was rougher than a cat's tongue. Though, he was currently tending to Lance's face, so his own skin wouldn't be harmed if he didn't participate. But he didn't particularly want to incur the wrath of the man who did this to himself on a regular basis.

He accepted the dollop of lotion that Lance dropped into his palm, and though he had a slight idea of how to apply it, he watched Lance first anyway, just in case there was a special ritual of moisturizing your face that he was unfamiliar with.

Lance smeared the pale pink goo all over his skin, rubbing it in with a contented hum. Keith complied, and he wouldn't admit under physical torture that he enjoyed the sensations it left on his face. Lance rubbed off any excess lotion between his hands, and Keith caught on, doing the same.

"Wasn't that nice?" Lance beamed, expecting praise. Keith didn't want to disappoint that bubbly face, even though it was currently his own face, but he also wasn't ready to become spa buddies with the blue paladin.

"Uh, sure," he shrugged.

Lance's eyes narrowed. "You liked it. I know you did."

"What did you do to my hair?!"

Everyone heard Keith's screech, though it had come through in Lance's voice. A day after their bathroom bonding, the other paladins had found out one way or another that Keith and Lance had switched bodies. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all took great amusement in their situation, offering little advice to help speed up the spell's course.

Lance, still in Keith's body, was currently sporting a rather attractive man-bun. He had brushed Keith's unruly mullet and had managed to find a hairtie buried at the bottom of his belongings. His raven locks were pulled back to the top of his head and secured lazily into a small bun, a few stray hairs sticking out here and there. Clearly, Keith had never tried tying his hair up – the mullet had flat out refused for a good hour before Lance had forced it to comply.

"I tied it up," Lance shrugged innocently as he sauntered into the kitchen. "Your hair is a mess, Keith. I don't know how you leave it in your face all the time."

"I like it in my face," Keith growled through gritted teeth.

"If it makes you feel any better, your hair fought back," Lance countered. "Took me an hour to do this."

"That was my hair telling you to knock it off," Keith pouted. He had no way to retaliate – Lance's hair was barely short enough to require washing, let alone brushing or styling.

"Don't even think what you're thinking, Mullet," Lance warned, narrowing his eyes.

Keith offered him a smirk. "You're the one with the Mullet now."

Realization washed over Lance's Keith face and he exhaled a childish whine. "No fair."

"How long do you think this spell will last?" Hunk inquired as he stood behind a counter in the kitchen, mixing alien ingredients into a bowl and hoping for the best.

"A while," Pidge replied, adjusting her glasses. "They can't get along for more than a few ticks. It's like as soon as they realize they're being civil toward one another, they have to make up for it with extra fighting."

Shiro nodded slowly. "Pidge is right. I wish those two could just knock it off. With how badly they get along, they could be stuck forever."

"It would be so much easier if they would just confess," Hunk sighed, spooning the mixture onto a baking sheet.

"Yeah, it wou- wait, what do you mean?" Pidge inquired, turning to narrow her eyes at the brunet.

Hunk shrugged. "Lance confided in me like several quintants ago that he hates Keith so much because it's easier than being in love with him, which he totally is. He'll just never admit it, thinking Keith thoroughly hates his guts."

Shiro smirked. "Funny you mention that, Hunk. I recall Keith admitting to me that he was so mean to Lance because he refused to admit how much he admired him."

Pidge's gaze darted between Hunk and Shiro, finally landing on the latter. "Keith has feelings? How did you get him to admit them?"

The team leader laughed. "Keith will discuss just about anything when he's sleep-deprived. Get him really tired and ask him about Lance – he won't shut up until he passes out."

The tech genius of the team grinned slyly, her golden eyes shining beneath her glasses. "I have an idea."

Exhausted, the paladins returned to the castle, clad in battle armor with sweat dripping from their brows. They had spent an entire day practicing Voltron drills, and it had taken more effort than usual to form Voltron and produce various bayard-given weapons with Lance and Keith in each other's bodies. They had managed to pilot their own lions, since the robotic cats sensed their paladin's souls, but the controls had been off. Though Red and Blue could feel Keith and Lance, respectively, they too were confused by the switch, and a little hesitant to cooperate.

The five paladins collapsed on various pieces of furniture in the lounge deck. Shiro had wanted them to bond as a team before running off to their rooms and showers. Keith, clad in blue paladin armor as his red armor didn't fit Lance's lanky frame, was nearly asleep as he leaned back against the cushions. Shiro and Pidge shared a sneaky glance – that was just the state they wanted Keith to be in.

Lance inhaled a yawn, lifting a pale hand to cover it. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Nah, we should talk," Shiro insisted. Lance sat to his left while Keith was on his right, head full of short brown hair falling on his shoulder as he gave up on trying to stay awake.

Pidge sat on Keith's other side. "Hey, Keith. Who's your favorite paladin?"

"Don't have one," came the red paladin's sleepy mumble.

"Aww, sure you do," the green paladin grinned. "Think about it. Who do you like the most?"

Shiro and Hunk waited with bated breath for Keith's reply."

"Mnn… like Lance…"

Lance, for his part, was conked out, head thrown back against the back of the couch, lips parted slightly. Shiro shimmied out of his spot between them, allowing Keith to fall against Lance's shoulder. He turned and curled into the warm chest under him, wrapping his arms around Lance's. Pidge stifled a snicker as she rose from the couch and shuffled away, not wanting to wake either of them. Hunk followed Pidge and Shiro out of the room.

Keith awoke warm. Slightly uncomfortable, but as he shifted his body, he discovered that he'd fallen asleep in his armor. I must have been exhausted… he mused to himself. He'd never passed out in his armor before. A glance down at his chest had his thick brows furrowing in confusion. Why was his armor blue… Oh. He and Lance were still under that damn spell.

Speaking of Lance…

A glance to the left told Keith that the warmth that had lulled him to sleep was, well, his own chest. Lance, in Keith's body, was still asleep beside him, one arm now limp at his side when before it had been wrapped around Keith.

The red paladin rose quickly and shuffled down the hall towards his room. He took his usual dark grey t-shirt and black jeans from his closet before heading the bathroom to shower.

By the time he was ready for the day, brown locks sticking up in odd directions and t-shirt just barely reaching his hips- because Lance was tall- Lance had already risen and showered as well. His blue-and-grey baseball shirt hung over his ass, and his blue light wash jeans were scrunched up at his ankles. Damn their height difference, he mused in his head, though he'd always thought it was cute. He enjoyed tilting his head down to meet Keith's eyes, the feeling of authority and protectiveness that came with being taller than the red paladin. How it would feel to take his pale face in his hands and brush that damn mullet out of his eyes and press his lips to-

Stop that, Lance scolded himself. Never going to happen.

"Uh, guys?" Hunk said hesitantly as he sat in the lounge deck with Pidge and Shiro. "I remember something else about Lance confessing his feelings for Keith to me."

Shiro lifted a brow. "What is it, Hunk?"

The dark-haired paladin blushed. "Keith might know about it. The day after we came back from Baara, I saw Lance in the kitchen and, since they were supposed to be bonding, I asked him if he told Keith how he felt. Except it was Keith in Lance's body, and I didn't know that, so I kinda accidentally told Keith."

Pidge exhaled a laugh. "That is the best mistake you've ever made, Hunk."

Shiro allowed himself a small chuckle. "Well, those two should be figuring themselves out soon. They're both crushing on each other, and if Keith knows for sure that Lance likes him back, he might finally do something about it."

The other two nodded in agreement, hoping that their leader was right.

"We need to talk."

Hearing his own voice startled Lance out of his thoughts, and he looked up from his lap. Keith lingered in the doorway, his clothes just a touch too small for Lance's body, an unreadable expression on his tanned features.

Lance nodded simply, gesturing for Keith to come into his room and sit down. Keith awkwardly complied, dropping onto the bed beside Lance.

"The day after we went to Baara, when this switching mess first happened…" Keith began, trailing off and letting his eyes wander around the room. "I went into the kitchen and Hunk started talking to me. He didn't know I was me; he thought he was talking to you." Inhale. Exhale. Stare at his lap. "He asked if you had ever confessed your feelings to me."

Lance stared at his own face, gulping audibly. "He… he did?"

Keith nodded. "I just said no, because what the hell else was I supposed to say? And he left it at that. But I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Suppose it's time to come clean, then," Lance sighed. "Keith… I don't think I ever hated you. I was always attracted to you, but you were too cool for me, so I made up this dumb rivalry to get your attention, because there was no way you'd ever look in my direction, much less be my friend. As we started working together as paladins, I realized that I didn't just admire you. I fell in love with you."

Keith swallowed, lifting his gaze to meet Lance's. "I was always so short tempered with you because I was afraid that if I were too nice, I'd let loose something personal, like how I truly felt. I thought that the best way to keep you from finding out how attracted I am to you would be keeping you at arm's length. But then I just wanted to protect you, and I didn't have a valid reason to because we're supposed to hate each other…" He exhaled a sigh. "I'm in love with you, too."

A soft hum sounded throughout the room, and purple smoke surrounded the boys. They each found themselves dizzy and off-balance, but before too long, they were once again seated on Lance's bed. Only now…

"We're back!" Lance exclaimed. He patted himself down and gazed at his tanned limbs, ensuring that he was truly back in his own body.

Keith exhaled a sigh of relief, running a hand through his thick raven locks.

Lance scooted closer and rested a hand on Keith's thigh. Keith turned, nearly brushing his nose against the Cuban's.

"What now?" the red paladin inquired breathlessly.

"This," Lance countered. He lifted a hand to rest it on Keith's face, holding him close as he leaned in. He connected their lips without hesitation, humming into the kiss. His free hand found Keith's hair, tangling in the dark strands and tugging gently. The red paladin groaned in response, shifting closer until he was straddling his companion's lap, running calloused hands down his toned chest. Lance's tongue poked through Keith's slightly parted lips, invading his mouth without waiting for permission (not that Keith would have denied him). Keith growled, wrestling the brunet's tongue with his own, going so far as to take the muscles between his teeth and suck on it. A whimper sounded in Lance's throat, and his nails scraped the base of Keith's neck. The paler boy ground his hips against Lance's, fisting his hands in his shirt, drawing him impossibly closer. The tan hand that had been on Keith's thigh slid around behind him, spreading his fingers to grasp as much of the red paladin's ass as he could.

The kiss broke as both boys were in desperate need of air. Their foreheads rested together as they panted in unison, sapphire eyes gazing into amethyst.

"Shit," Lance hissed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"All the time we wasted fighting," Keith panted, "when we could have been doing that."

"Sounds like we got a lot to make up for," the Cuban grinned, drawing his partner into another kiss.

Shiro was the first to question why he hadn't seen Keith or Lance since he left them on the couch the night before. He shuffled down the hall towards Lance's room, having already checked Keith's and found it empty. He could only hope that the boys had found some way to bond by now, knowing they wouldn't last much longer trapped in each other's forms.

He stopped at Lance's door, preparing to knock when he found it wide open.

"Ah- Keith!"

The sight that met Shiro had all of his blood rushing to his face. He turned on his heel and stormed back down the hall, preparing to warn his ship mates not to venture anywhere near Lance's room.


End file.
